Embodiments of the present invention relate to systems and methods for monitoring roof stability in underground longwall mining environments. As the shearer of a longwall mining system passes back and forth along the length of the machine, the powered roof supports (PRS) hold up the roof of the mine above the shearer. As the mining system advances into the coal seam, the mine roof fails and collapses behind the powered roof supports. However, until the mine roof collapses, the load placed on the PRS by the weight of the mine roof can lead to potentially dangerous conditions for both the mining equipment and for workers within the mine.